


Of Corner Kicks & Goals

by TheClockworkCavalier



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClockworkCavalier/pseuds/TheClockworkCavalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another Jasico Ficlet. Nico likes soccer/football and Jason scores a goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Corner Kicks & Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Super un-Beta'd. That is to say that this fic is unedited and/or slightly rough around the edges.
> 
> Dedicated to: [castielthebadcop](http://castielthebadcop.tumblr.com)

Nico had always liked Football, or Soccer, rather. He was in the U.S. now and they had a very annoying habit of renaming things. Naming aside, the sport hadn't changed all that much from his childhood back in Italy, it had become far more popular, though. However, the aesthetics of the game where far different now and Nico was still adjusting to them. It really put into perspective just how much time he had missed. Nico had been hunting for a soccer ball around camp. Apparently, the camp was not inclined on supporting non-lethal sports. That's where Jason found him. Digging though the sparse collection of mortal sports equipment housed at the camp.

"Um. Nico, what are you looking for?" Jason asked, upon entering the shed and inadvertently surprising Nico. 

Nico jumped at Jason's voice and slammed his head onto the shelf above him, triggering an avalanche of sports paraphernalia. Nico felt the weight land on him and he collapsed with a grunt. "Goddamnit! Grace, get me out of here!"

Jason righted the shelf and dug Nico out of the decrepit sports supplies. "You alright?"

"Aside from nearly being killed by a basketball, I'd say I'm doing alright." If it had been anyone other than the noble to a fault, perfect smile wearing,  utterly to good for him Jason Grace, Nico probably would have flown off the handle. Getting crushed was not very high on his bucket list. 

"What were you looking for?" Jason asked, still crouching just a little too close to Nico.  

Nico sat up and dusted himself. "I was looking for a Football."

Jason suppressed a laugh. He glanced at Nico from the corners of his eyes while he reached for the oblong American pigskin. He raised an eyebrow. "This?"

"Oh. No." Nico laughed despite himself. "I meant a soccer ball. Sorry."

Jason laughed along. "I figured. I'll help you look, if you want."

"No, you are going to help me clean this mess."

* * *

After battling gravity and warped shelves, it was a act of Athena that the shack was still standing, they discovered a conspicuous lack of soccer balls in camp. It was Jason's idea to go and buy one. Nico volunteered to shadow travel them into town but Jason suggested that they fly. Nico didn't have much chance to protest the issue before they were rising out of the camp. After the war, contrary to what everyone else had assumed would happen, Nico had stayed at camp. Not many people had even bothered to ask why he stayed and to those that had he told them he had stayed for Hazel. In reality it had been the stupid blond superman that he had not wanted to miss. Nico was pulled from his thoughts when Jason landed in an ally. He set Nico down and scanned the street.

“There is a sports shop nearby. I saw when I was out exploring.” Jason said.

"The impeccable Jason Grace out exploring. How scandalous." Nico joked. "I think I am beginning to get used to flying with you. I didn't feel like I was going to vomit."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Neeks. Let's just get you a soccer ball."

They walked along the street one way and then the other. This fabled sports shop Jason had tried to get them to seemed to have up and vanished. Nico suggested that perhaps it had shadow traveled away. Jason seemed to get more and more distressed at not being able to complete their quest. It was kind of cute, if Nico were 100% honest with himself. Jason always had to fix problems and save people, thanks to his hero's complex. It was adorable. Not just a little but completely and utterly endearing. Nico followed Jason along the streets until he felt a gnawing sensation in his stomach. He had been eating better now that the war was over and thanks to Jason's mothering. This sensation was accompanied by a most embarrassing growl.

"I think it's time for dinner. What do you say, Neeks? Wanna go on a date with the one and only Jason Grace?" Jason puffed up and pointed down the street. "Ever had Sushi?"

As it turned out Nico was quite fond of Sushi and on top of that the sushi bar had several TV's tuned to the FIFA World Cup. It also happened that Italy was playing which Nico was thrilled about. Of course, he did not let Jason know that. Jason however seemed inclined to root for England. 

"For Queen and Country!" Jason shouted when England attempted to make a goal on Italy.

"Really, Grace?" Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Really. What are you going to do about it, di Angelo?" Jason leaned across the table. 

"Laugh when Italy wipes the floor with England." Nico leaned in to meet Jason. For a moment they stayed like that. Face to face. Nearly touching, then the room filled with cheers and they turned their attention to the screens again. The game progressed and by the second half they had finished their meal and were fully dedicated to the game. Jason was so into the game that he was inadvertently making anxious sounds that Nico found endearing. This led Nico to spend and inordinate amount of time staring a Jason and thinking. Nico felt happy and undamaged with Jason, even after spending the day walking from one end of town to the other.

Nico thought absentmindedly to himself. _Oh, shit. I have fallen for Jason Raised-By-Wolves Grace._

Nico began to panic. He was not allowed to fall for the only person at camp that cared enough to figure out how to soothe his panic attacks or how to talk him into staying in one place. He couldn't fall for Jason. Jason was too perfect to be anything other that 100% Grade-A Hetero.

"Do it for the Motherland!" Jason roared at the TV. 

"You did not just say that." Nico interjected, playing off the fact he had just had a terrible epiphany about the boy sitting across from him. 

"I totally did." Jason said challengingly.

"Evviva la patria!" Nico called as Italy scored their second goal. He muttered "defense, defense" to rub it in. 

"You're evil." Jason grumbles, much like a little kid. 

"You're adorable." Nico says before can catch himself. He coughs hoping Jason was paying attention to the game. 

"You think I'm adorable?" Jason says leaning across the table again.

"You are laying on a little thick, Grace. Someone might think you were actually gay." Nico jokes. 

"At what point did it occur to you that I would care?" Jason asked. He tried joking to defuse the issue. "I am the son of Jupiter, The King of The Gods. I could care less what anyone thinks about my sexuality. It is so not their business." 

That rubbed Nico the wrong way. He looked at his hands. "You can say that because nobody would bother you. You can hit your problems or intimidate them away. I have to be _creepy_ to keep people from bothering me or to make them think that I am valuable."

Jason was a bit off put by Nico's reaction. "Nico, first off, if you want to insult me by saying that all I bring to an argument is my fists, fine. I will just have to prove you wrong. Secondly, you don't have to act creepy at all. I think most of us are over it. That ship has sailed. You are just as much a hero as any of us and you have earned the respect of Camp Halfblood and New Rome. I can say this because I am honest and your friend. I wouldn't lie to you. Besides, you have never asked me what my sexuality actually is." Jason sat back in his seat. He let his words sink in.

Nico stared at Jason.  He brought his drink to his lips.  "Fine, Jason. I'll bite. What is your sexuality?"

"I'm Gay."

Nico nearly choked. He gagged very unbecomingly and nearly fell out of his seat. 

"I was dating Piper when I figured it out." Jason blushed. "She was the one that pointed it out."

"How did you figure it out?" Nico could hardly manage to speak above a whisper.

"I got jealous."

"Of what?"

"The way you looked a Percy and not me."

Nico was stunned. This was not how he was expecting dinner to go at all. "I swear, Grace, if this is–"

Jason leaned across the table and kissed Nico. It was a chaste, affectionate kiss. The one that conveyed a love that words fail. Just as soon as it had started it was over. Jason was grinning like a kid on christmas and Nico could only roll his eyes. 

"Who knew Jason Raised-By-Wolves Grace could be romantic?" Nico teased. The room filled with shouts again. "I suddenly feel really disinterested in the game."

"Me too. Let's go."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT! I hope you enjoyed my late night Jasico experiment. Leave comments/questions/constructive critiques below. My tumblr can be found [here](http://ploxferous.tumblr.com).


End file.
